Holding Hand's
by Peterbyeol0627
Summary: Baekhyun hanya ingin Chanyeol percaya padanya. Percaya bahwa Baekhyun selalu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol disaat suka ataupun duka, "Aku hanya ingin seluruh dunia tau, bahwa hanya Park Chanyeol yang akan selalu berada di samping Byun Baekhyun. Bukan Oh Sehun" -Chanyeol. [WARN: RATE M! LITTLE SEXSCENE. YAOI]


_Bukannya melanjut FF O.B atau pun IYCM2FIL saya malah membawa FF Satu Babak ini /menangis sambal/ well, aku benar-benar sedang tidak memiliki mood untuk melanjutkan kedua FF itu. Tetapi aku akan segera update secepatnya!_

.

.

...

**Holding Hands**

**By; Peter-pervert-Yeol**

**Cast(s) : ChanBaek, EXO Member**

**Length : OneShoot**

**Rating : M**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff.**

**Disclaimer; Terinspirasi dari salah satu foto ChanBaek di EXOLOGY. Well, Alur Cerita ini benar benar dari pikiran saya**

**Sorry for TYPO(S)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Mari Berimajinasi^^**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Seperti tahun-tahun biasanya. EXO, Boygroup rookie dari SM Entertainment akan memberikan sebuah kejutan... Besar?

EXOLOGY.

Entah itu berbentuk apa member EXO pun tidak mengerti. Termasuk Byun Baekhyun. Salah satu member dari sub-unit grup EXO-K yang pernah digosipkan menjalani suatu hubungan dengan salah satu personil girlgroup satu agensi-nya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak. Walau sang kekasih, benar-benar marah dengannya saat itu. Park Chanyeol adalah Rapper EXO-K dan juga-kekasih-rahasia-Baekhyun. Masih tercetak jelas saat Baekhyun harus berpura-pura berkencan dengan Seniornya. Saat ia sampai dorm dan masuk kamarnya pula, Baekhyun dapat melihat raut amarah dari sang kekasih. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena sang kekasih langsung memeluk dan mengecup mesra Baekhyun yang menjelaskan masalahnya.

Tentu saja, Pihak Agensi dengan cepat bisa saja mencabut karirnya jika ia tidak menuruti permintaan CEO.

Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar bersyukur berpura-pura itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah berita tersebut mulai tenggelam, sampai saat ini Baekhyun tidak pernah menemui Seniornya.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis saat itu. Baekhyun sadar Chanyeol adalah pihak yang paling tersakiti. Tetapi setiap malam, Baekhyun tidak pernah berhenti menyanyikan 'Love Song'-seperti yang ia nyanyikan beberapa waktu lalu sesaat sebelum pemuda bertelinga lebar itu tertidur. Sebagai penegasan bahwa dirinya mencintai Chanyeol dengan segenap hatinya.

Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyatu dalam rengkuhan tangan besar milik Chanyeol. Sejenak Ranjang mereka terlihat sangat sempit karena tubuh mereka terlalu nyaman dalam pelukannya masing-masing. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya didada pemuda yang lebih tinggi sambil bergumam menyanyikan "Love Song"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menikmati debaran jantungnya yang selalu menggila karena Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergumam sambil menghirup aroma maskulin dari sang kekasih. Telinganya dapat mendengar Jantung Chanyeol yang berdetak tak menentu. Seperti melodi indah yang menjadi pengiringnya saat bernyanyi. Baekhyun menyukainya.

Baekhyun selesai bernyanyi. Tetapi telinganya belum berhenti mendengar suara Jantung Chanyeol. Masih tercetak jelas. Baekhyun merona.

Baekhyun mengulurkan jari telunjuknya dan membuat gesture abstrak disekitar dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun dapat merasakan Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepalanya.  
>"Baek, Kau sudah tidur?"<p>

Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara baritonenya yang mengalun sexy. Sial. Baekhyun merona kembali. Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar tanpa diketahui Baekhyun. Dengan penuh kelembutan, Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun. "Ayo Kita Tidur, Sayang. Aku tidak mau pemotretan untuk Photobooks EXOLOGY besok matamu seperti panda" Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun memukul pelan dada sang kekasih dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan terus mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang memiliki wangi paling khas.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap mata bulat Chanyeol yang sangat ia sukai "Tapi aku tetap tampan, kan?" Baekhyun kembali mengembungkan pipinya ketika telinga mungilnya mendengar kekehan Chanyeol.

Hal seperti itu terjadi disetiap harinya. Saling bercanda, tersenyum, tertawa dan tak jarang juga mereka menangis. Semua mereka lewati dengan bersama. Dengan hubungan rahasia mereka, mereka mengetahui arti dari kepercayaan yang sesungguhnya. Hubungan mereka rahasia. Tidak ada yang mengetahui. Tak jarang member lain mendekati mereka dan bermesraan dikemudian. Tetapi, Baekhyun lebih sering didekati member lain.

Chanyeol masih merutuki sifat Baekhyun yang penurut. Jadi setiap member; saat ini Baekhyun dekat dengan Sehun dan tak jarang Sehun merangkul dan bahkan memeluk Baekhyun. Tetapi bodohnya, Baekhyun hanya menganggap itu adalah pelukan dari sang adik.

Mereka terus bercanda dan berbagi kebahagiaan dimalam itu. Sampai tak terasa, keduanya tidur dengan saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Kepemilikan. Pelukan itu menandakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. B & C. Saling berdampingan. Tidak akan ada huruf S diantara mereka. B adalah Milik C. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya yang sesungguhnya tidak ingin diganggu. Baekhyun menyernyit saat merasakan Chanyeol tidak ada disampingnya. Baekhyun mengusap telinganya pelan saat mendengar suara bising dari luar kamarnya. "Ck. Kenapa berisik sekali" Baekhyun mendecak malas dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap.<p>

Tanpa Baekhyun tau... Suara bising yang ia dengar adalah suara sang kekasih yang sedang dibakar api cemburu.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan saat sinar matahari mulai memasuki retina matanya. Ia menerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Matanya langsung tertuju pada pemuda mungil yang sangat ia cintai masih tenggelam didunia mimpinya.<p>

Chanyeol memiliki kebiasaan meminum segelas air sebelum ataupun sesudah tidur. Well, itu kebiasaan lama. Ia merasa hal itu dapat meningkatkan staminanya.

Kaki panjangnya terulur untuk melangkah keluar kamarnya. Chanyeol bergegas kedapur untuk mengambil gelas dan menekan tombol pada dispenser sehingga gelas terisi oleh air. Chanyeol meneguk air. Dan mendesah lega. Onyxnya dapat melihat sang Leader keluar dari kamar. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar "Pagi Hyung" Chanyeol menyapa.

Suho -sang leader mengangguk dan membahas sapaan dari Happy virus kesayangan mereka. "Oh ya, Chanyeol. Pemotretan EXOLOGY nanti, kau berdua dengan Kai" Chanyeol mendelik. Tidak, apapun yang terjadi ia harus bersama dengan Baekhyun. "Lalu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bergerak resah. Suho menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Baekhyun dengan Sehun"

"Tidak!" Suho menyernyit mendengar nada penolakan Chanyeol. Suho hanya menatap Chanyeol datar. "Itu keputusan manager hyung, Chanyeol"

"Aku tidak akan mau jika tidak dengan Baekhyun!" Suho terlonjak kaget saat Chanyeol berteriak. Anak ini kenapa? -pikirnya

"Apa masalahnya, Chanyeol? Kita semua keluarga. Tidak seharusnya kau lebih mem-spesialkan Baekhyun" Suho masih bersikap tenang. Lagipula ini masih sangat pagi. Ia tidak mau member terbangun karena hal sebodoh ini. "Kita memang keluarga, hyung..."

Chanyeol mendesis.

"... Tapi soal spesial, Baekhyun memang spesial. Dia teman sekamarku, dia yang paling mengerti aku, hyung"

dan juga kekasihku, tentu saja. -Chanyeol melanjutkan dalam hati.

"Kau bisa bicarakan pada manager hyung nanti" seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa Suho kembali ke kamarnya. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus berdua dengan Baekhyun. Tidak lama Suho kembali kekamar, Chanyeol pun kembali kekamarnya.

Chanyeol mendapati kamarnya kosong. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Telinga perinya berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Telinganya dapat menangkap suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi. Ya. Kekasih mungilnya sedang mandi. Kaki jenjangnya ia gerakan menuju pintu kamar mandi. Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang kaget karena dirinya. Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. "Apa kau hantu yang suka datang dan pergi secara tiba-tiba?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan "Aku bukan hantu, sayang..."

Chanyeol menyeringai. ".. Mungkin kau lebih cocok? Kau selalu saja datang dan pergi tiba-tiba dari pikiranku"

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Sekarang kedua tubuh itu menyatu diantara dinginnya hawa kamar mandi. Suara kecipak air tak jarang terdengar dikarenakan kaki mereka yang melangkah menekan air yang berada dilantai. Desahan sexy milik Baekhyun mulai menguar sejak awal dan memuncak saat kejantanan Chanyeol menusuk tepat titik terdalam

Nafas kedua mahluk adam itu terengah. Masih dengan wajah yang memerah, Baekhyun tetap memejamkan matanya. Masih belum berani menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih. Baekhyun meringis pelan saat Chanyeol mulai menarik pelan kejantanannya yang tertanam dilubang milik Baekhyun. "Argshh" Baekhyun mendesah tertahan karena secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol kembali mendorong kejantanannya hingga lagi-lagi tepat mengenai titik terdalam Baekhyun. Itu berulang hingga berkali-kali.

Chanyeol terus bergerak memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya. Sedangkan sang kekasih mungilnya memejamkan matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya sambil menahan desahannya. Khawatir kalau rekan-rekannya mengetahui aktivitas mereka.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Chanyeol tidak akan bisa berhenti. Seluruh tubuhnya ikut menikmati tubuh sang kekasih. Kedua tangannya masih asik meremas halus kedua bongkahan bokong milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan bibir tebalnya asik memberikan tanda disekitar dada dan perut Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih cukup waras agar tidak menampilkan kissmark dileher Baekhyun atau dispatch dan paparazi yang lainnya akan menemukan kejanggalan dari hubungan mereka.

Atau bisa saja Netizen menyangka kissmark itu diberikan oleh wanita yang menjadi kekasih -sialan- pura-pura Baekhyun. Hey, Baekhyun miliknya.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar saat ia berada dipuncak kenikmatannya. Chanyeol-pun begitu. Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Chanyeol untuk meredamkan Suara desahannya yang menggila. Tetapi lain hal dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu sama sekali belum berada dipuncaknya. Jadi Chanyeol terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan cepat. Chanyeol semakin memanas saat telinganya mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang seenaknya mendesah diceruk lehernya. Sehingga selain desahan Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol gila, tetapi juga karena hembusan nafas Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol memburam. "C- Chanye-assh"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda mungil itu. "Baekh~ Sial. Jangan menjepit milikku"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memejamkan matanya untuk entah kesekian kalinya. Keduanya mendesah tertahan saat pada akhirnya puncak kenikmatan mereka berada diwaktu yang sama. Baekhyun merasa hawa hangat pada tubuh Bagian bawah miliknya. Baekhyun yakin hawa hangat itu berasal dari cairan sperma sang kekasih. Keduanya terengah. Baekhyun tersenyum singkat pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas senyuman sang kekasih, tentu saja. Kedua tubuh itu masih menyatu hangat di hawa dingin kamar mandi. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sendu. "Kau milikku, Baek"

Baekhyun kembali memerah. "Aku milikmu, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol kembali menyatukan tautan Bibirnya dan Bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Ciuman itu terlihat dalam dan terlalu lembut. Memberi isyarat cinta yang begitu mendalam. Tidak ada nafsu. Tidak menuntut. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Melepaskan tautan mereka berdua. "Yoda, pasti memberdeul bingung dengan cara berjalanku nanti"

Keduanya terkekeh. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di belakang leher sang kekasih mungilnya. Memeluknya erat. "Aku akan menggendongmu sepanjang perjalanan"

Chanyeol tertawa saat Baekhyun memukul pelan dada bidangnya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya "Yang ada Fans akan curiga"

Keduanya masih tetap menyatu. Chanyeol mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan milik Baekhyun. "Bukankah banyak fans kita mendukung adanya ChanBaek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol terkekeh geli saat rambut sang kekasih sedikit mengenai rahang miliknya. "Nah sekarang ayo kita mandi. Member yang lain pasti sudah menunggu"

Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengangguk.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menutup tirai kamar mandinya. Melanjutkan 'sedikit' aktifitas mereka.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya saat Chanyeol menggendongnya dibelakang tubuhnya. Baekhyun menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya mengingat kegiatan panas mereka. "Baek, eratkan peganganmu. Aku ingin membuka pintu." Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Kekasihnya malu.<p>

Pintu berhasil terbuka. Menampakkan keempat member EXO K yang terlihat sedang menunggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun agar segera sarapan. Keempatnya menyatukan alisnya. Aneh. ChanBaek terlihat sangat.. Mesra?

"Ada apa dengan Baek-Hyung?" suara milik Kai mulai terdengar.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya saat melihat teman-temannya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Kakinya sedikit terkilir. Ini salahku mengejutkannya saat ia selesai mandi"

Keempatnya menganguk. "Pantas aku sedikit mendengar Baek-hyung merintih" Sehun berkata sambil bersiap mengambil piring untuk memulai sarapannya.

Baekhyun memerah. Untung rintihannya tidak terlalu keras. "Lain kali jika bercanda jangan berlebihan. Itu bisa mencelakai member lain. Mengerti?" Suho -sang leader mulai mengingatkan dua member yang sangat kekanakan itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

Sayangnya, Suho tidak mengetahui aktifitas yang mereka lakukan sebelum sarapan adalah sama sekali bukan hal yang kekanakkan.

* * *

><p>Semua member EXO-K sudah menuruni mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam gedung tempat pemotretan mereka. Kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terduduk membelakangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Ayo Naik ke punggungku, Baek"<p>

Suara bariton milik Chanyeol mulai mengalun. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan walau hal itu tidak bisa dilihat Chanyeol. "Fans akan menatap aneh kepada kita, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya "... Kau sangat senang mentertawakan aku" Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan tawa kecilnya saat mendengar suara merajuk milik sang kekasih. Perlahan Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan hangat disekitar pipinya saat telapak tangan milik Chanyeol menggenggam pipinya. "itu akan lebih aneh jika mereka melihat cara berjalanmu, sayang" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat melihat rona merah muda disekitar pipi si mungil-nya. Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun.

"Nah sekarang, ayo naik ke punggungku!"

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, dengan perlahan Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher jenjang milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan tangannya saat tubuh tinggi milik Chanyeol berdiri tegap. Mereka berjalan keluar mobil. Teriakan histeris fans menyambut keduanya. Fans semakin histeris saat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Baekhyun menahan rona pink di pipinya.

"Sudah aku bilang, BaekYeol itu benar-benar nyata!"

"Aku sangat berharap 2015 menjadi tahun ChanBaek"

"Hey Lihatlah cara Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun! Mereka sangat manis!"

"Kyaa! Bunuh aku!"

Teriakan itu terus bersambutan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Fans tambah histeris! Senyum Baekhyun sangat Cantik!

Keduanya telah sampai didalam gedung dan disambut oleh manager yang sedang menatap keduanya dengan tajam. "Kalian aneh" sang manager berkata dengan tajam.

Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap wajah sialan itu datar. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memperdulikan managernya.

Mata Phoenixnya bergerak mencari tempat khusus yang disediakan. Chanyeol tersenyum saat menemukan teman-temannya yang lain sedang berbincang. "Oh, Hai. Chanyeol" Kyungsoo menyapa sedangkan Chanyeol mengangguk. Perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya dan tersenyum tipis pada sang kekasih. Tak lama Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian mengangkat bahunya dan berbincang dengan Kyungsoo.

* * *

><p>Kaki jenjangnya digerakan untuk segera menemui sang manager. Jika boleh jujur, Chanyeol kurang menyukai manager mereka yang satu ini. Manager selalu menjatuhkan pilihan seenaknya. Memangnya ia siapa?<p>

Chanyeol menatap datar lelaki dihadapannya. Sang manager tersenyum kecil. "Oh Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tidak membalas. "Aku hanya ingin pemotretan dengan Baekhyunee" mata bulatnya dapat melihat rahang sang manager mulai mengeras.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Kau tetap dengan Kai." Sang manager menunjuk dengan jari telunjuk tepat didepan hidung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai "Tidak, Hyung. Aku tetap dengan Baekhyun" Manager semakin marah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Status Baekhyun sekarang adalah berkencan, Chanyeol. Tindakan kalian berdua akhir-akhir ini membuat saham kita kembali menurun"

Dengan nafas yang memburu Sang Manager melanjutkan perkataannya "... Kau bertindak gegabah, Chanyeol. Foto -menjijikan- mu dengan Baekhyun yang kau upload di sosial media beberapa waktu lalu membuat netizen ragu..."

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Mendengarkan penyebab ia tidak bisa berdua dengan sang kekasih " ... Ragu akan kebenaran berita kencan itu dan juga... Ragu dengan orientasi seksual kalian. Dan itu membuat saham agensi menurun, Chanyeol!"

Manager semakin kesal saat tawa idiot terdengar di telinganya. "Oh jadi ini semua karena uang?"

Chanyeol tertawa geli seraya memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit. "Dengar ya, Stupid manager"

Dengan tidak sopannya Chanyeol mengejek managernya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Chanyeol menjentikkan Jarinya "Pertama. Manager -stupid- Hyung, Semua kebohongan pasti akan terungkap, benar?"  
>Chanyeol kembali menahan tawana yang akan meledak. Chanyeol mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya hingga membentuk angka dua. "Kedua. Aku dan Kai itu tidak terlihat nyata. Jika aku dipasangkan dengan Kai, otomatis hanya akan ada sedikit penggemar yang berminat membeli EXOLOGY atau apalah itu. Hey, hyung. Seluruh dunia tau ! Aku dan Baekhyun adalah teman sekamar. jangan lupakan bahwa kami bersahabat sejak awal Trainee. Dan jangan lupakan pula EXO-L lebih banyak mendukung kami dari segi apapun. Dan EXO-L tidak mendukung Baek –sialan- Yeon. Dan jika aku dipasangkan oleh Baekhyun, tidak menutup kemungkinan EXOLOGY akan cepat sold out. Kau lebih pilih yang mana, Hyung?"<p>

Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat managernya terdiam. Apa yang Chanyeol katakan itu memang benar, ChanBaek shipper menempati posisi pertama pendukung terbanyak. ChanBaek fans ini memang terkenal nekat dan sabar. Mereka selalu membeli barang apapun yang menyangkut ChanBaek. Terkadang, saham agensi juga menurun karena fans sialan –menurut manager itu. Seperti saat skandal kencan Baekhyun dengan Taeyeon –artis senior. Para fans sialan itu sama sekali tidak membeli photocard milik BaekHyun saat fansign Overdose. Sedangkan sebelum skandal itu ada, Photocard Baekhyun selalu menjadi yang pertama sold out.

Dan jangan lupa, Peringkat EXO selalu menurun.

Dengan ragu, Manager berkata" B –Baiklah. Informasikan. Kau dengan Baekhyun. Sehun dengan Suho dan Kai dengan Dio"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

... ... ...

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang kekasih yang sedang asik bercanda dengan member yang lain. Baekhyun yang merasakan aroma vanilla bercampur dengan mint milik langsung menolehkan wajahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol memukul pelan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya. "Baek, kita akan photoshoot berdua"

Semua yang ada disana tergelak kaget. Kecuali Chanyeo tentunya. Si idiot itu hanya tersenyum lebar sekarang. "Bukannya aku dengan Baek-Hyung?." Sehun bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung. Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu Sehun.

"Manager hyung merubah listnya. Aku dengan Baekhyun, Kai dengan Kyungsoo dan kau dengan Suho Hyung." Sehun mengangguk dan kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Nah Baek, ayo kita ganti baju. Manager hyung mengatakan, kita yang pertama" Baekhyun yang masih bingung hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan segera bangkit. Chanyeol merangkul mesra tubuh mungil sang kekasih

... ... ...

CLICK

Kilatan sinar blitz menerangi seluruh ruangan dalam hitungan detik. Sang photografer meminta kedua pemuda dengan perbedaan tinggi itu untuk merubah posisinya. Chanyeo dan Baekhyun terduduk sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum singkat. "Aku meminta Manager Hyung mengganti listnya. Agar aku, bisa tetap berdua denganmu." Chanyeol berbisik dengan Lirih. Baekhyun memukul pelan bahu lebar milik Chanyeol.

"Yach! Kau seperti CEO agensi. Hanya bisa mengatur dan mengatur"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Chanyeol sedikit mengusak tatanan rambut brunette kecoklatan milik Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin seluruh dunia tau, bahwa hanya Park Chanyeol yang akan selalu berada di samping Byun Baekhyun. Bukan Oh Sehun"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat Chanyeol menyebut nama Sehun. Sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun menyeringai. "Ah.. kau cemburu ya?" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. Chanyeol hanye memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya. Dengan tangan yang berada diatas paha kiri milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai menurunkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat.

Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan kaki sebelah kirinya dan mata bulan sabitnya mulai terpejam. Tangan kirinya mulai menyusup diantara telapak tangan Chanyeol dan pahanya. Dalam hitungan detik, tangan kanan milik Baekhyun juga tergerak mendekati kedua tangan mereka yang bertautan. Chanyeol sedikit membuka matanya saat ia merasakan tangannya digenggam hangat oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali terpejam.

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat diatas kepala Chanyeol yang sedang bertumpu dibahunya. Keduanya tersenyum. Mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka siap untuk dipotret.

Sang fotografer mengerutkan keningnya. Tetapi, pada akhirnya

"Saranghae"

CLICK

Chanyeol berkata bersamaan dengan bunya kamera dan pancaran Blits.

"Nado" Keduanya masih berada diposisi tetap. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan manager yang menyuruh mereka berganti posisi.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sequel?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Peteryeol Present.**

**...o...**

**P.S : Terinspirasi dari foto ini scontent– a – sin . xx . fbcdn hphotos – xap1 / v / t1.0 -9 / 10891818 _ 609250215843375 _ 4881719811296704077 _ n . jpg ? oh = cae0193d35b0b665d35e9bf5c7671500 &oe = 5567F2A0 (hapus spasinya)**


End file.
